


Life Entirely

by lovelorn_petrichor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, City Dwellers, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Idiots in Love, Laughter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, every day life, the fact that humour isn't spelt with a U is upsetting my inner brit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn_petrichor/pseuds/lovelorn_petrichor
Summary: Finding magic in the painfully mundane.A slice of life in the shoes of the paladins





	Life Entirely

 

Allura couldn't think of anything better.  Light from the rising sun filtered through the blinds in the window, illuminating the speckles of dust that loitered around the room. With her duvet tangled around her legs- an intangible mess- she stretched out across the bed. Expecting to find her partner to be lying there beside her, she reached an arm out.

 

Only, the mattress was empty- colder than the New York February outside her window. 

Frowning, Allura sat up, her large t-shirt pooling over her thighs. She listened out for the usual hum of her shower, finding nothing. She sighed, kicking the duvet off of her legs and swinging them over the edge of the mattress. She stood up with a small jump to her step.  Pulling the hair tie that resided on her wrist onto her fingertips, Allura tied her hair back into a lazy ponytail, tucking the ends into the elastic to make a loop.   She padded across the soft, white rug that adorned the floor of her room, stepping through the open door and out into the hallway.   The distinct crackle of her father's Gramophone carried a gentle blues tune, growing in clarity as she made for the kitchen. 

_"I want a Sunday kind of love. A love to last past Saturday night-"_

Allura rounded the corner of the hall, stopping in the doorway upon seeing Pidge, spatula in hand, singing oh-so-beautifully as they went about making breakfast.   She smiled, leaning against the white painted doorframe, her arms crossing across her front. Her shirt slid off her shoulder, brushing against her bicep and tickling at her skin. 

_"And I'd like to know it's more than love at first sight"_

 With a swift shimmy of a frying pan, Pidge flipped a pancake out onto a plate, turning off the stove, and dusting the dish with sugar. They sprinkled summer fruits across it with a flourish. Allura was almost positive that wouldn't have happened had Pidge known she was there.

Shifting from her spot by the stable door, she padded across the cosy kitchen, coming up behind Pidge and wrapping her arms around their waist. They jumped- an obvious flinch, followed by a quiet exhale of past-panic. 

"Jesus 'Lura, you scared the shit out of me,"

"Morning to you too," she mumbled back, happy to  reside  in the place she'd found in the dip of Pidge's collar, "You sleep well?" 

"mm, yeah," they replied. "You?" 

"Definitely." 

Allura started to sway to the music wafting into the kitchen, moving Pidge's hips in a steady side-to-side. They moved with her, resting their head back against her shoulder and giving her hand a squeeze. This, they decided, was bliss. Allura was so warm and so present- she radiated a solid sort of calm that Pidge could feel in their very soul. Mornings had never before been this pleasant for them.

 

"I made breakfast. Pancakes, exactly how you like them,"

Allura perked up a little. "Thin, golden and crispy around the edges?" she asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Yup," Pidge grinned, nudging with their elbow in the direction of the plate that sat on the counter. "British-style, with fresh fruit and golden caster sugar.  I uh- asked Coran for his recipe,  but I couldn't quite understand his instructions, so I hope they live up to expectations," 

 

Allura smiled, squeezing Pidge around the middle with profound affection. "Gosh, You spoil me. What did I do to deserve you, hm?"

 

"I like to see you smile, is all," they admitted, somewhat abashed. Allura could have died right then and there, in that exact spot. This person was going to be the death of her. 

"That's so sweet of you," she whispered, placing a kiss to the soft spot behind their ear. "Bless you,"

 

Pidge looked down in an attempt to hide their face. "It's  just   breakfast."   The tips of their ears flushed a soft peach colour, the intensity buried beneath olive skin and copious piercings. "What are you doing up this early anyway? Don't you have a day off today?"

Peppering Pidge's neck and shoulder with kisses, Allura mumbled.  "I woke up and you weren't there," she remarked, smiling to herself when goosebumps rose up on the nape of Pidge's neck from the brush of her breath.

Well if that didn't floor Pidge they didn't quite know what would.  Allura, the woman who currently owns their entire ass, making cute and needy comments like that? It was like Pidge got hit in the gut. In the best way, of course.

 

"You're cute when you blush," Allura stated, brushing a fingertip over Pidge's pinkish cheekbones. "It's rather unfair, actually. Your nose twitches with this..."   she paused, trying to find the right word, "heart-clenching sweetness that whisks away the air I breathe every time, without fail.   Honestly, it's rude- making me fall for you as hard as I have. I'm feeling quite targeted, being honest here," 

 

Pidge couldn't figure out what to say. Allura had this habit of saying whatever springs to mind in an unfairly beautiful way. She could look at the miserable skyline of the grey-scale city and turn it into something poetic. 

 

"Well," they started, taking the comic's way out, "It wasn't my intention to cause you such distress. There must be a way to... resolve these feelings," 

A devilish grin settled on Allura's features. "Definitely," she replied, a mischievous chuckle escaping her lips. 

Without hesitation, she leant down and wrapped an arm around the back of their knees, taking their legs out from underneath them. They yelped in alarm, panic ringing in their voice as Allura hoisted them up into her arms with ease. She spun them around, one arm behind their back, the other holding up their thrashing legs. 

 

"Put me down!" they shouted, but their voice had no bite to it, and a laugh bubbled out of them immediately after. "Allura Altea you put me down this instant! This is an outrage! Dishonour! Dishonour on you, dishonour on your household, dishonour on your cat!" 

 

"I don't have a cat.  My landlady said no," Allura retorted, slowing in her movements to come to a standstill in the centre of her kitchen. The room span a little for the both of them, but thankfully Allura didn't stumble- or worse, drop Pidge

 

They dug their elbow into her ribs, scowling at her. "Shut it, you," they grumbled, wriggling as best as they could in her arms. "And put me down." 

"And the magic word is?"  

Pidge shot her a look of 'are-you-fucking-serious', and sighed, so obviously done with their girlfriend, but humouring her anyways. "Put me down please." 

Allura snorted.  "Actually, it was  'Bippity Boppity Boo', but please works too," she teased, placing Pidge down so that they perched on the edge of the worktop. She stood between their legs, resting her forearms on top of their thighs in a lazy leaning stance.   They huffed a laugh through their nose and tangled their fingers with Allura's slender ones, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. 

"You're such a fucking idiot," they murmured, a fond smile on their face. 

 

She beamed.  Freeing her hands from Pidge's own, Allura ran her palms up from their knees to the tops of their thighs, stopping midway and giving their golden skin a pinch on their left leg. They jumped, slapping the back of her hand playfully, and she chuckled, low and throaty. "I'm fine being an idiot, as long as I get to be your idiot," 

 

Pidge leant back, looking at Allura with a flat expression. "Sorry, but I have a spit-pact with Keith that we made when we were twelve. And according to the laws of pinky promises- and my attorney Hunk- I cannot allow anyone to be my idiot except Keith-" 

Allura split into sputtering laughter, cutting off Pidge mid-sentence. Pidge's lips twitched into something that was almost a smile, but they schooled it back into place. They were the queen of deadpan delivery, after all. They had a comedy reputation to uphold.

 

 

"What are you laughing at?" they asked, putting on a face of mock-offence, hand over their heart. "I'll have you know that the spit-pact is a sacred bond between best friends that will last a lifetime.  The consequences of breaking the pact rules can lead to uncountable acts of embarrassment!  Uncountable!  They can range between anything from death-by-tickling to myspace selfies being leaked online. Do you wish that on me, Allura? My love, the light of my life, the axis upon which my word turns? Do you?!"

Through her peals of hysterics, Allura heaved in a breath, trying to compose herself. "I can't-" she wheezed, laughter falling from her lips, "I'm- I'm  just \- 2008 Pidge with a scene fringe- Oh man that's too good!" 

 

Pidge looked honest to god upset by the remark. "Wow. And you call this love. You'd be willing to watch me suffer for your own personal gain- How rude of you, Altea. This - this is an insult of the highest degree. I will not stand for this. You shall be sporked for your crimes, wench," 

 

"How dare thee, harlot. I am not the commoners of London town, I am the royalty, the grandeur. Look upon my works, ye mighty, and despair!" Allura teased, gesturing to herself with a sly smirk and a roll of her hips. Pidge groaned. 

 

"Don't," they grumbled, pushing their fingertips to her lips in a lazy attempt to silence her. "I had to study that in high school for English lit and it never made any fucking sense.  Especially since I'd lived in Italy for six years, and was new to how awful American public education is, so completely failed the topic,"  

 

Allura shrugged. "It's about man's impermanence on the earth. How we spend so many hours of our lives trying to be remembered throughout history, that we forget that history is a bunch of people writing things down. Statues don't last forever- there's damage, there's vandalism, things like that. But what's our first go to for commemoration? Statues. We can't live our lives like there's gonna be a statue for us at the end of it, because, in the grand scheme of things, we are just a speck of cosmic dust that will eventually be swept under the rug of time. Ozymandias boasts that he is the 'king of kings', yet history has not cared enough to preserve his statue, nor his memory. It's all about humility, existentialism, and realising that life is short. People won't remember you a thousand years down the line, but you may as well make yourself memorable to you, y 'know?" 

 

Pidge paused.  Allura's way with words never failed to amaze them- it was like she made art with every syllable, and hung her work on the walls of Pidge's soul. But their silence was not taken as intended. 

"Sorry," she mumbled, eyes downcast. "I know I talk a lot about stuff like this- and I know it can get annoying real quick- so  just \- shut me up next time, yeah?" 

 The way she said it didn't sit right with Pidge. That wasn't an apology for rambling- god only knows Lance talks as much, if not more than- that was insecurity. Someone had told her that her ramblings were annoying, that she needed to talk less, and she had internalised it. 

Pidge was livid. 

"Nuh uh," 

She shot them a quizzical look.

They sighed. "Not 'no' as in 'you don't talk about poetry a lot', because you do, but 'no' as in I'm not going to tell you to stop talking if you're talking about something you love. You've listened to me ramble about the latest government tech - and let's face it pretty much just the government in general- for how many months now? What sort of partner- date mate?- nevermind, doesn't matter right now- what sort of person would I be if I didn't do the same for you?"  

She shrugged. "I guess so,"

Unimpressed, Pidge clapped their hands to either side of Allura's face, guiding her gaze to meet their own. "Allura. I love-  _nay, adore_ \- your ramblings. They give me the chance to see what goes on in that head of yours all day. You have taught me, and the others so many things by talking about what you love. Before you, I wouldn't think twice about Bysshe Shelley, or Anne Sexton, or how Robert Frost thinks the woods are cosy, nice and warm or...something," 

"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep, but I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep," Allura corrected, leaving the poem unfinished by a line.

"And miles to go before I sleep," Pidge completed, brushing their thumb along Allura's cheekbone. "See? You've gotten me quoting poetry at you now. All because you rambled- so don't you ever stop, missy- or we _will_ be having _Words_ ," 

"Ooh, _Words_. Sounds serious,"  

Pidge chuckled. "It is serious. Sounds more ominous coming from you though, not sure why," 

"Maybe it's the accent," 

Pidge chortled. "Oh, it's definitely the accent. Makes everything sound either one hundred times hotter or one hundred times more threatening,"

Allura hummed in form of response. turning her head and pressing a kiss to Pidge's palm. "Thank you," she murmured, a small smile quirking the corners of her lips. 

"As I said," Pidge returned, leaning in towards Allura so that they were eye-to-eye, "I like to see you smile," 

Her smile stretched into a fond grin, and, with an affectionate  _"C' mere, you,",_ she pulled Pidge down into a lazy, slow, languid kiss that said everything she couldn't.

_"I love you like the flowers love the sun- like the stars worship the moon. Angel, lover, muse, I want you in all your forms,_

 

_I adore you, Pidge Gunderson."_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
